Sentimientos a Flote
by luna princessa
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto ¿Adiós a todos? de la COMUNIDAD DECIBEL FORUM. Shun esta enamorado de Dan pero por un accidente mal interpretado termina besándose con Runo ¿podrá recuperar a Dan antes de que se aleje para siempre? o terminara con el corazón roto.


**Hola a todos esta historia es un SHUNXDAN con un poco de SHUNXRUNO pero la pareja principal es SHUNXDAN este fanfic participa en el reto de ¿Adiós a todos? de la comunidad DECIBEL fórum sin más que decir espero que la disfruten.**

Los peleadores se encontraban en la fiesta en la mansión de marucho por cumplir otro año desde que formaron el equipo, la mesa tenía un mantel de color blanco crema y con decoraciones de llaman tinas en toda la sala. Estaban sentados en la mesa Dan con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta roja sencilla con tenis rojos con la orilla negra, marucho con un chor blanco, una blusa celeste y unos tenis blancos y en la orilla azul cielo y Shun con un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde con botas negras esperando los bocadillos que las chicas habían preparado.

Dan: se están tardando mucho, ya tengo hambre - impaciente -con la mano derecha en su mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra flexionada en la mesa.

Marucho: no deben de tardar en llegar, así que se paciente Dan.

De repente Shun se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar en dirección a la cocina pero es detenido por una voz que lo llama.

Dan: eh? ¿A dónde vas Shun? - preocupado -cuando se dio cuenta de que él se marchaba.

Shun: voy a la cocina para verificar si todo este bien - sonriendo - enseguida vuelvo -y sin más que decir se voltea y se va en dirección a la cocina.

Dan lo mira irse durante unos minutos para después continuar hablando con marucho, mientras Shun se dirigía por el pasillo a la cocina, antes de llegar ve salir a Runo con un traje de mesera blanco que usa en el restaurante de sus padres y con una charolo grande llena de frituras de todo tipo, Runo al verlo se le acerca para ofrecerle a probar antes que los glotones de la mesa se lo vallan a comer todo cof cof Dan cof cof cuando llega enfrente de él le extiende la charola para que las probara.

Runo: ¿Quieres probarlas ant- -no pudo continuar porque la habían empujado.

Justamente en el momento en que Runo le estaba ofreciendo las frituras, sale de la cocina Julie con los vasos y el refresco, para servirlos en la mesa pero eran tan pesados "el refresco" que tuvo que salir corriendo de la cocina para no caerse con todo así que cuando salió de la cocina como iba tan rápido no se dio cuenta de que Runo estaba enfrente y sin querer la empuja y continua con su camino en dirección a la mesa.

Mientras en la mesa, Dan se encontraba desesperado por la tardanza de su "Amigo".

Dan: se supone que solo iba a verificar del porque de la tardanza de las frituras y volvería pronto, pero ya se está tardando mucho - con los dedos de la derecha en la mesa como si estuviera tecleando y el brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Marucho: tranquilo Dan has estado muy tenso últimamente deberías relajarte un poco, ya verás que llegaran pronto - sudando cayo.

Dan: ya me canse de esperar voy a ir a buscarlo - se levanta del asiento asustando a marucho por el repentino cambio de humor y se va en dirección a la cocina.

De camino a la cocina se encuentra con Julie corriendo como loca por todo el pasillo en dirección hacia él, Dan tuvo que correrse a un lado para no terminar atropellado por su amiga, después de que pasara el peligro digo su amiga, volteo hacia delante para verificar que nadie viniera, al ver que no venia nadie continua su camino por el pasillo pero al voltear para dirigirse a la cocina se encuentra con una escena que ni en sus sueños llego a imaginársele eran Shun y Runo besándose, Dan quedo en shock por lo visto y en cuestión de segundos y sin previo aviso lagrimas empiezan a desbordar por su rostro. Shun después de unos segundos reacciona al ver a Dan enfrente con lagrimas en sus ojos, se separa de Runo pero antes de cualquier movimiento Dan se va corriendo, asiendo que Runo volteara para verlo pero solo logra verle la espalda mientras se alejaba de ellos, Shun al verlo huir corre tras de él y Runo los sigue después.

Dan: como pude ser tan estúpido en creer que él me podría llegar a querer, soy un tonto -piensa - corriendo mientras las lagrimas corren con más intensidad que antes.

Dan sale de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie, al salir pide un taxi y se sube en el, le da instrucciones al chofer para que lo llevara a su casa y el chofer asienta llevándolo a su destino. Para cuando Shun sale Dan ya se había ido, así que empieza a llamarlo pero por más que grito no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Runo que se encontraba atrás de el pudo ver como estando agitados por correr Shun aun lo buscaba desesperadamente, después de unos minutos en los que recupero el aliento se acerco a Shun y pone su mano en su hombro en señal de que ya era tarde el ya se había ido, Shun voltea su cabeza y la mira por unos instantes.

Runo: yo, lo siento - con la cabeza gacha, ella sabía de los sentimientos entre ambos desdés hace mucho tiempo así que ser la causante de una pelea entre ellos no le agradaba en lo absoluto ella ya se había resignado en perder a Dan.

Shun: Runo, dile a los demás que me disculpen pero no me encuentro de ánimos en estos momentos - dicho y hecho se marcha en dirección hacia su casa con una cara triste.

Runo lo ve alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, después de no verlo más se adentra a la mansión para hablar con los demás, al llegar los ve comiendo en la mesa a marucho, Julie y Alice (la ultima no la había mencionado porque estaba preparando la comida en la cocina y no tenía nada emocionante que hacer) y los demás al verle la cara supieron que algo andaba mal.

Alice: ¿Runo te encuentras bien? - preocupada -al verle la cara se notaba a simple vista que algo le afligía.

Runo: no se preocupen no es nada.

Julie: pero ¿Dónde estarán Dan y Shun? no los he visto en ninguna parte -observando el lugar sin localizarlos.

Marucho: yo también los he perdido de vista - buscándolos con la vista.

Runo: bueno... -llamando la atención de todos -ellos ya se fueron.

Julie: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porque? si es muy temprano aun.

Runo: lo que paso es que... ellos dijeron que no estaban de ánimos para una fiesta así que decidieron irse.

Marucho: pero ¿así tan de repente?

Runo: Si.

Alice: ¿no habrá pasado algo? –preocupada.

Runo: no todo está bien, así que no tienen que preocuparse, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta -aumentándole volumen a la música

Los demás la miraron pero no le tomaron importancia a la ida de sus amigos así que continuaron con la fiesta.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Dan ya había llegado a su casa y se encontraba acostado en su cama agradeció de que sus padres se encontraran dormidos para que no lo vieran en ese estado, se encontraba tan triste, enojado, afligido todo a la vez así que sin poner resistencia se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en la casa de Shun era todo lo contrario, el no podía dormir se encontraba dando vueltas sobre la cama sin poder cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en Dan y en lo que paso esa tarde.

Al día siguiente los peleadores se encontraron en la mansión de marucho como todos los días a la misma hora de siempre ya habían llegado todos solo faltaba Dan pero por más que lo esperaron él nunca llego así que después de esperarlo por 3 horas decidieron ir a buscarlo a su casa pero su mamá les dijo que se encontraba dormido así que se tuvieron que retirar, lo mismo paso al siguiente día Dan no llego pero esta vez le hablaron por celular, chat e incluso lo buscaron en la salida de la escuela pero no lo vieron, así pasaron los días y las semanas hasta convertirse en un mes completo, todos se encontraban muy preocupados de la repentina desaparición de Dan, especialmente Shun que lo buscaba noche y día sin encontrarlo, hasta que una noche mientras lo buscaba en el parque de camino a su casa vio a lo lejos una figura roja sentada en una banca del parque que le llamo la atención, así que sin saber porque o como se dirigió en esa dirección hacia ese punto rojo cuando se empieza a acercar se percata de que esa figura roja era Dan, así que decide ponerse enfrente de el, mientras Dan se encontraba en la banca con la cabeza gacha perdido entre sus pensamientos hasta que observa una sombra enfrente de el, así que decide subir la cabeza para averiguar de quien era esa sombra pero grande fue su sorpresa al verle el rostro, enfrente de él se encontraba Shun con una mira seria y tranquila, Dan al verlo intenta huir así que se levanta del asiento e intenta correr pero Shun lo toma del brazo para evitar su partida y le habla.

Shun: tenemos que hablar - con voz tranquila.

Dan: nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar esta todo claro, yo entiendo que quieras a Runo así que no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de darme una explicación porque no te escuchare - gritándole e intentando zafarse del agarre.

Shun se molesta por lo dicho de Dan, así que lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Shun: Dan te equivocas todo fue un mal entendido, lo que paso es que Runo se tropezó y- fue interrumpido.

Dan: no te creo, digas lo que digas no te creeré porque nada borrara lo que yo vi porque todo lo que dices son palabras sin valor - insiste en soltarse del agarre de Shun.

Shun: entonces tendré que probártelo.

Antes de que Dan pudiera repelar Shun lo caya con un beso, Dan se sorprende del primer roce de sus labios e intente alejarlo, pero Shun se lo impide volviendo el beso más profundo y apasionado ocasionando que Dan gimiera lo cual fue música para sus oídos, al poco tiempo Dan empieza a devolver el beso con la misma pasión y ternura que Shun, convirtiéndose en una batalla en la cual sus lenguas competían por el dominio pero que al final Dan no pudo ganar dejando a Shun como ganador, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno pero sin dejar de mirarse con un pequeño tono carmesí en sus mejillas y sus respiraciones agitadas, Shun es el primero en hablar.

Shun: esto demuestra que para mí es imposible amar a Runo - pausa - porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño y ese eres tu Dan.

Dan que apenas se recuperaba del beso, al escucharlo se sonrojo de sobremanera poniéndose rojo como tomate, Shun al verlo sonrojarse pone su mano derecha en su mejilla sonrojada y empieza a acariciarle el rostro asiendo que Dan disfrutara de sus carisias, pero de repente Dan se separa de Shun y lo mira preocupado.

Dan: Shun ¿ahora que somos? -con la cara en su color normal lo mira.

Shun al escucharlo se sorprende pero le dura unos segundos, así que al verlo tan preocupado decide acercársele y tomarlo de las manos para preguntarle.

Shun: Dan ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -sonriendo

Dan se sorprende para después mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa junto con su respuesta.

Dan: Si, si quiero -sonriendo y se le acerca para darle un corto pero dulce beso.

Después del beso, ambos se abrazan y Shun al ver lo tarde que es acompaña a Dan hasta su casa y se fueron tomados de las manos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron como siempre pero al llegar Shun y Dan todos corren con Dan para preguntarle cosas como ¿Dónde estabas? o ¿Por qué no nos hablaste? pero todos se callan de golpe al verlos tomados de las manos, así que Shun toma a Dan de la cintura y lo atrae a un costado de él y les dice.

Shun: quiero informarles que Dan y yo ya somos novios - se acerca al rostro de Dan y lo besa cosa que Dan acepta gustoso.

Todos los presentes de quedan con la boca desencajada por la sorpresa pero a los pocos minutos al ver lo felices que son y que en verdad se aman, deciden acercárseles para felicitarlos por su nueva relación Runo se acerca a Dan para decirle.

Runo: Dan quiero pedirte disculpas, no fue mi intención lastimarte fue un accidente lo que sucedió en verdad lo lamento -con la cabeza gacha.

Dan: Shun ya me lo explico, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte al contrario quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que me comporte, no debí huir de la fiesta debí preguntarles directamente en vez de a ser hipótesis erronas -levantándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos tiernamente.

Runo: gracias Dan, gracias por perdonarme además -sonrisa traviesa- hacen una bonita pareja.

Dan: gracias Runo – sonrojándose y ambos se abrazan.

Julie: entonces que estamos esperando vamos a festejar por los nuevos novios - prendiendo la música.

Todos asientan y se ponen a bailar, Shun se acerca a Dan después de que Runo se fuera y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se lo lleva al patio trasero donde hay un hermoso jardín con rosas de todos colores y un pasto brillante en los alrededores, así que Shun lleva a Dan hacia una banca blanca donde le señala que se siente, lo toma de la mano y le dice.

Shun: Dan aquí en este lugar quiero decirte que te amo y que lo seguiré haciendo hasta el último día de mi existencia.

Dan al escucharlo se sonroja como tomate y le dice.

Dan: Shun, yo también te amo y te seguiré amando para toda la vida.

Después de lo dicho ambos acercan sus rostros para unirlos en un beso profundo pero lleno de sentimientos que ambos llevaban ocultando durante mucho tiempo.

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado, no es lo que pensé en un principio pero es parecida así que acepto tomatazos y criticas constructivas, gracias por leerlo y espero que dejen algún review su opinión es importante así no vemos. **


End file.
